kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Rappin' Drakken
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Ron has procrastinated and not started his creative writing assignment. Dr. Drakken decides to go on a talent show, which airs on television every week, as a means of getting people to buy his brainwashing shampoo. Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego. * Evil plot:The second evil plot is to sell some brainwashing shampoo, so he can control a whole lot of brainwashed people. Personal Storyline Drakken has built an invisible lair right in the middle of the ocean. However, Kim and Ron (Technically just Ron) destroy the lair and catch all the henchmen, but Drakken and Shego escape. Drakken goes back to his usual lair on the island. He designs a brain washing shampoo and sells it to stores throughout the country, but no one buys it. He tries to get it into a rap to promote it, but MC Honey refuses. So Drakken brainwashes the producer of American Starmaker and sings his rap song. However, Kim also enters the show and since Kim is distracted, Ron wins the show. Drakken and Shego are arrested. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes * Kim: Wow, Drakken is self-foiling now, spankin'! ---- * Ron: Oh, and I need to get some ointment for toenail fungus. Yeah... * Kim: Need I bother with the "Ughhh-Ugh", or is it a given? (Wade beeps, Kim answers) * Kim: Sitch me, Wade. * Ron: Hey Wade, what do you know about toenail fungus? * Wade: Ughhhh ugh.... * Kim: Yeah, that's what I said. ---- * Kim: Wait, no countdown? * Shego: No, no, he's actually learning. ---- * Drakken: Who needs MC what's-her-name? * Shego: Oh no. * Drakken: I can make sure my shampoo is most wanted. * Shego: Oh please no. * Drakken: I will become a hip hop star! ---- * Kim: Ha! I knew he was acting too nice. * Shego: Aww, don't worry Kimmie, I'm still nasty! Gallery Outfits Kim Ron Other Screenshots Drakken Karaoke.jpg Ron Stoppable and Rufus.jpg Ron and a cat.jpg Ron's dad.jpg Naked Mole Rap Rufus.jpg Naked-Mole-Rat-Rap.jpg KP Meme 2.jpg|"I need to get ointment for toenail fungas." KP Meme 3.jpg|"Ewww!" Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board * Home of Mad Dogs * See You Later Procrastinator * It's Deadline Time Team Possible's Transportation * Kim's transportation: Global Justice to stop the first evil plot. Allusions * In this episode, the characters were watching a series entitled American Starmaker. This series is a reference to American Idol, in which there was even a rude judge who was designed to mirror Simon Cowell. Trivia *Xfinity/Comcast listings state that this episode premiered on May 6, 2005. *This episode aired as part of Disney Channel's So Hot Summer Click It To Pick It Week. Fans could vote on Disney Channel's Website which new episode of Kim Possible would air next. The choices were between Rappin' Drakken and Team Impossible. Rappin' Drakken won and the winner was announced on TV by the stars of Go Figure. Errors * At the end of Drakken's commercial, the shampoo bottles are missing the words "Lather, rinse, obey". * At the scene where Drakken karaoke night, one moment Shego's right calve has plain green, next it has a stripe of black. Continuity * At the karaoke bar, Drakken sings "Hello, Hello, Hello" from last season's episode "Oh Boyz." * Ron also makes two references to the talent show last year, which he won in the episode "Hidden Talent." Songs *Rappin' Drakken (song) *Naked Mole Rap Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle * Story Editor ** N/A * Written and Edited by ** Bob Schooley & Mark McCorkle * Art Director ** N/A * Line Producer ** Kurt Weldon * Storyboard Supervisor ** N/A * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above ** Christy Carlson Romano ** Will Friedle ** Nancy Cartwright ** Tahj Mowry ** John DiMaggio ** Tom Kane ** Andrea Martin ** Rob Paulsen ** Sherri Shepard ** Nichole Sullivan ** Patrick Warburton * Dialogue Directors ** Lisa Schaffer * Voice Casting ** Jamie Thomason ** Lisa Schaffer * Storyboard ** Nick Fillipi ** Louie del Carmen ** Jennifer Graves ** Dave Knott * Timing Directors ** Gordon Kent ** Marsh Lamore ** Robert Treat * Lead Character Design ** Stephen Silver * Character Design ** Celeste Moreno * Character Clean-Up ** N/A * Location Design ** Andy Ice * Prop Design ** Scott Hill * Background Paint ** Nadia H. Vurbenova-Mouri * Color Stylists ** Allyn Conley * Main Title Design By ** Jennifer Grey * Supervising Technical Director ** Andrew Schoentag * Technical Director ** Alex Teslik III * Storyboard Revisions ** Luke Brookshier ** Celeste Moreno * Continuity Coordinator ** Jim Finch ** Kitty Schoentag * Animation Production by ** Starburst Animation Co., Ltd * Film Editor ** Joe Molinari ** Karen White * Assistant Film Editor ** Reid Kramer * Pre-Production Track Editor ** Jim Harrison * Animatic Editor ** Pieter Kaufman * Scanners ** Shannon Fallis-Kane * Track Reading ** George Craig ** Denise Whitfield ** Christine Craig * Sound Designer ** Paca Thomas * Dialogue Editor ** Robbi Smith * Foley Mixer ** Marilyn Graf * Foley Artist ** Phyllis Ginter * Re-Recording Mixers ** Melissa Ellis ** Fil Brown * Dialogue Recording Engineer ** Chris Cirino * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** Amir Hematyar * Digital Audio Transfer ** J. Lampinen * Post Production Supervisor ** Ken Poteat * Post Production Coordinator ** Peiyu H. Foley * Production Supervisor ** Wade Wisinski * Production Coordinators ** Kevin Bernier * Production Secretary ** Linda DeLizza-Kweens * Production Control ** Anna Boyadjian * Talent Coordinators ** Aaron Drown ** Brian Mathias * Script Coordinator ** Leona Beckert * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian * “Rappin’ Drakken” / “The Naked Mole Rap” / “Hello, Hello, Hello” ** Written by *** Adam Berry *** Mark McCorkle *** Bob Schooley References External Links * "Disney Wiki: Rappin' Drakken" Merchandise Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes